helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Okai Chisato
Chisato Okai '(岡井千聖 ,Okai Chisato), born June 21, 1994 in Saitama, Japan) is a member of the J-pop group °C-ute, under Hello! Project. History 2004 Okai Chisato was originally a member of the Hello! Project Kids. In 2004 Berryz Koubou was formed, with the intention of rotating the kids throughout the unit. 2005 Okai didn't make the original pick, and the idea was eventually dropped. The remaining kids ending up forming °C-ute in 2005. The group didn't make its official debut until late in 2006, with their first official single released in February 2007. 2007 She was a member of Little Gatas until she was added to Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in 2007. She was a part of the Hello! Project unit called Athena & Robikerottsu consisting of Okai, Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika, and Nakajima Saki, in 2007. They will sing the opening and ending theme song for the anime Robby & Kerobby. 2009 She was put in Tanpopo with Kamei Eri, Mitsui Aika, from Morning Musume and Kumai Yurina from Berryz Koubou. 2010 A video of was uploaded to ℃-ute's Official Youtube Channel, called "Dance de Bakoon! dance cover - Okai Chisato (the person herself)". It achieved 100,000 views in 2 days; upon reaching 500,000 views, ℃-ute's new single "Aitai Lonely Christmas" PV was released in celebration. Along with a new photobook and DVD, she will now become the first member of C-ute to get her own single and a separate listing on iTunes. The release date is Nov 27, 2010, and price is 200 JPY or 1 USD. Before the year ended, She released 2 more songs on itunes. 2011 Another song was released on itunes by her on Jan 24, 2011. So far she has a total of 4 solo songs under her itunes. (Love Namidairo, Romantic Ukare Mode, Manatsu no Kousen Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~). Okai also had a solo DVD/CD come out called Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odotte Mita!~. The CD contains 2 songs from her Itunes, while the DVD has singing and dancing of 12 songs. (Some songs just the dance alone). With the new release of C-ute's new single Kiss me Aishiteru, she is one of leads. This would make it her first time leading a single. {C On July 04, 2011 Okai Chisato and Ishikawa Rika will be in a mini drama titled '“Tokusou Shirei! Aichi Police'' Okai will be in a stage play featuring Nakajima Saki, Miyamoto Karin and Kudou Haruka. titled 1974 Ikunayo The play will run from 12/14~18. Profile *'Name': Okai Chisato(岡井千聖) *'Birth Date': 1994-06-21 *'Birthplace': Saitama, Japan *'Nickname': Chisa *'Blood type': A *'Height': 152cm Hello! Project Groups: *Hello! Project Kids *°C-ute (2005–) *Athena & Robikerottsu (2007–2008) *Tanpopo (2009-) Shuffle Groups: *H.P. All Stars (2004) Other: *Little Gatas (2004–2007) *Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobbies:' Lately I'm into collecting purikura. I also love watching movies! *'Special Skill:' Getting along with anyone *'Strong Point: '''Making everyone laugh *'Weak Point:' Fooling around too much *'Habit:' Walking like a crab *'Favorite Color:' I'm always drawn to light blue and blue. I like brown lately too. *'Favorite Flower:' Cosmos and sunflower *'Disliked Thing/Thing to do:' I can't go to the bathroom alone... ever since I saw "Hanako-san of the Toilet" on TV. Ahahaha. *'Scared of:' Ghosts! Scary! I'm so scared of them! But I want to hear stories about them. *'Favorite Movie:' I love movies, so I see a lot. Out of all of them, "The Terminator" makes me nervous and it's fun watching it! I was also moved by "Backdraft." I cried a lot after seeing "Nankyoku Monogatari." *'Favorite Book:' I read Shonen Magazine every week. *'Favorite Word:' "Nice" *'Favorite Season:' Summer and winter! I can't pick between them. *'Favorite Food:' Asian pears, kalbi kuk bap, sushi *'Least Favorite Food:' Eggplant *'Favorite Song:' Lately Uwaki na Honey Pie and GET UP! Rapper *'Charm Point:''' My eyes, I guess? Discography Digital Releases *2010.12.27 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色) *2011.01.23 Romantic Ukare Mode (ロマンティック 浮かれモード) Photobooks *2010.12.22 Chisato Single Participated In C-ute * Massara Blue Jeans * Soku Dakishimete * Ooki na Ai de Motenashite * Wakkyanai (Z) * Koero! Rakuten Eagles * Sakura Chirari * Meguru Koi no Kisetsu * Tokaikko Junjou * LALALA Shiawase no Uta * Namida no Iro * Edo no Temari Uta II * FOREVER LOVE * Bye Bye Bye! * Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu * EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! * SHOCK! * Campus Life ~Umaretekite Yokatta~ * Dance de Bakoon! * Aitai Lonely Christmas * Kiss me Aishiteru * Momoiro Sparkling * Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.??) *Ganbacchae! by Morning Musume *Ekimae no Dai Happening by Fujimoto Miki 2nd Event (2008.09.??) * Koi no Hana by Abe Natsumi *Bishoujo Shinri by °C-ute 3rd Event (2009.04.??) *Robokiss by W *Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka by Matsuura Aya *Big dreams by °C-ute 4th Event (2009.11.??) *Bokura no Kagayaki by °C-ute *As ONE by °C-ute *Only You by Zoku・v-u-den *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! by °C-ute 5th Event (2010.4.??) *Only You by Zoku・v-u-den *Watarasebashi by Matsuura Aya *Hajimete Kuchibiru wo Kasaneta Yoru by Matsuura Aya *Koi no Jubaku by Berryz Koubou Works Featured Singles *2007-11-14 勝利のBIG WAVE!!! (Shouri no BIG WAVE!!!) Movies *2002 – Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語, "Puppy Dan's Story") *2004 - Hotaru no Hoshi (ほたるの星) Theater *2011 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) DVDs *2010.12.22 Chissaa (ちっさー) Trivia *Her younger sister, Okai Asuna, was a member of Hello! Pro Egg. *Is good friends with Hagiwara Mai. *Has said Fujimoto Miki is the Hello! Project member she respects the most. *Has two dogs and a turtle. *She has two younger sisters and a younger brother. *Has said she often plays "Mario Kart" with the °C-ute members. *Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ was the first single in which she was the center. *She is the first member of °C-ute to get her own single and own listing on itunes. *Is the last active member of °C-ute to get a photopook. *She is also good friends with Tsugunaga Momoko from Berryz Koubou and often mimics her. . *Chisato's audition song was "Country Roads" from the anime movie "Whisper of the Heart". *She has a scar on the right side of her nose. It was said she got it before joining Hello! Project. *She is one of the three leads in Kiss me Aishiteru. This would be the 1st time she would have a lead in an A-side single. *Was known as a "tomboy" in the early years of C-ute while she had short hair. *Has become very popular with posting dance videos on C-ute's YouTube account. (ocutechannel) *She is the shortest in C-ute, only being 4'11. *She and Umeda Erika were the only ones in C-ute who have brown hair. *She sometimes says that she looks like she is Brazillian because of her naturally tan skin. *Will take part in the movie Gomenasai with Buono! *Is the only Current member of C-ute with type A blood. *She had the most solo lines in Momoiro Sparkling. Category:C-ute Category:2002 Auditions Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Tanpopo Category:Blood type A Category:1994 births